


Make Way To Start A Revolution

by Liebling13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might Jumps To Conclusions, Class 1-A Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Connie is a BAMF, Crossover, Cryptid Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Dadzawa, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gemsong, M/M, Magical Boys, Mention Of Genocide, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Politics, Post-Steven Universe Future, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Social Commentary, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe is a BAMF, Swordfighting, Therapy, Time Travel, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Understandable Given The Circumstances But Still, Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc (My Hero Academia), the cluster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebling13/pseuds/Liebling13
Summary: Well you know, we all wanna change the world.Mr. Universe and Ms. Maheswaran are U.A.’s newest Teaching Assistants.Let’s see if the world can handle it.Posted on both AO3 and FanFiction.net
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lion & Class 1-A, Principal Nedzu/Chaos, Steven Universe & Connie Maheswaran & Aizawa Shota
Comments: 88
Kudos: 230





	1. U.A's New TAs

It was the morning after the USJ.

Class 1A had avoided most of the questions being asked about the USJ from their fellow students, their parents, the media, and random relatives they hadn’t seen in years; however, they had avoided the questions because, to be honest, _they were just as confused as everyone else_.

This is what anyone who had watched the news over the last few days knew:

  1. There was an attack at the USJ. ~~_yes, the USJ that lies on UA property. Yes that UA_~~
  2. Class 1A was there at the time going on a field trip for Rescue Training.
  3. They were being chaperoned by their teacher Aizawa Shota (Underground hero: Eraserhead) and Thirteen a well known rescue hero.
  4. All Might was supposed to be there as well but was temporarily absent due to a sudden meeting with Principal Nedzu.
  5. The building was invaded by a group that called themselves the League of Villains. A group that consisted of around 100 criminals, the majority of whom were Class C or D.
  6. There were no major casualties on either side, though most of those present were injured in some form or manner.
  7. The UA faculty arrived later than expected, due to the security system being destroyed, and quickly dealt with the situation.



While that was all that anyone knew, like in any high school, rumors were running _wild_. The idea that there was a being who could defeat All Might was just crazy, and that’s not even including two people who had appeared in an even more stranger fashion than the villains.

Class 1A was gathered in small groups in their classroom, whispering about what just happened only a few days ago, when the classroom door started to open.

In a rush of panic, all of the students found themselves in their seats by the time the door was fully ajar.

“Good,” Aizawa-sensei began, “you’re all in your seats.”

Yazorozu Momo, the brave class rep that she was, was the first to ask, “Sensei, w-what actually happen-?”

Aizawa, of course, ignored her question. “Given the incident yesterday, the school will not be having it’s optional Saturday study session. Today will also be shorter as we will have brief sessions in their individual classes to answer questions that the students have following an assembly in the auditorium in about 20 minutes.” Aizawa turned towards Yazorozu who had her hand still raised. “Questions will only be answered by faculty members during the session after the assembly.” She lowered her hand. “Thank you.”

“But, why can’t we ask questions until then, since we were actually there?” Kaminari shouted.

“Okay, this is the only question I will be answering for right now.” Looking around the classroom, Aizawa saw most of his students frantically nodding in agreement. Sighing Aizawa explained, “The main reason is because of the amount of time that it would take to have everyone here sign non disclosure agreements before explaining what happened on Thursday, that documents themselves would take far longer than the 20 allotted minutes before the assembly. The faculty spent the vast majority of last night and this morning preparing for this assembly and dealing with a different issue that will also be addressed at th-”, the classroom door suddenly burst open to show two figures leaning against the doorframe.

“I’m so sorry!,” a boy in a bright pink letterman’s jacket exclaimed, trying to tug his flip flops more securely on his feet. The girl beside him calmly took off her flannel shirt and tied it around her waist. “Connie and I spent more time with Principal Nedzu than we thought!”

“You’re fine. I had barely even gotten to it yet.” Eraserhead scratched at the new, but blessedly faint, scar underneath his eye.

He gestured towards the two young adults, a girl, and a boy, who were standing in front of the classroom. “This is the other reason for the assembly. Most of you have already met them, but these two from now on are going to be UA’s new teaching assistants, though they will be spending most of their time with us, given our current circumstances. Class 1A meet Connie Maehswaran and Steven Universe.”

All twenty students stared in shock and slight curiosity, because these two teenagers, in flip flops and a flannel shirt of all things, were the ones who had saved everyone at the USJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is going to be interesting.
> 
> So yes. Connie and Steven are UA’s newest TAs. No this is not a Steven’s powers are a quirk fic, Gems and Quirks are separate entities.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Updates will be semi-frequent as this is something that I am passionate about and have people to talk to that motivate me. If I’m gonna have a hiatus, I will most likely post a chapter beforehand that has that notification at the bottom.
> 
> Link to the Discord!! https://discord.gg/RDPPAku


	2. Next time, you're wearing the dress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven attend an intergalactic peace summit. It does not go well.

“ _Your Excellency_ -”

“No! I utterly refuse to allow these _parasites_ profit from the suffering of our people for any longer!”

So the peace summit was going great.

Connie sighed, adjusting her pink dress so that the shoulder’s cape was tucked out of the way, between her seat and her back once more. _Gosh, this is annoying_ , she internally groaned. She looked towards Steven who was sitting up, and paying close attention to the discussion, the various Diamonds scattered across the shoulder of his Jodhpuri-esc suit stood out against the pink of his suit in the lights of the chamber. 

_At least our formal wear still fits,_ she thought wryly to herself.

After the empire itself had been stabilized and sorted out, and Little Homeworld had been firmly established, the Gems now had to appease a universe that had, for millennia, lived in horror of the _world eaters._ Diamonds had been planning on asking Steven if he would assist them in negotiations and the necessary arrangements, but he had been busy with Little Homeschool and well then he was strictly prohibited from any Diamond duties for six months. _Or at least,_ Connie thought sadly to herself, _he was supposed to._ Steven should have been eased back into his duties as a Diamond, with ample time to adjust if any hidden trauma or frustrations came to the surface; however, fortune has rarely been on Steven’s side in the past and that wasn’t about to change any time soon.

Homeworld has a very complicated relationship with the universe, given the intergalactic horror of a species that eats entire worlds, leaving only an empty husk in its wake. Not to mention the fact that anytime Homeworld came into contact with another species - _well the concept of mercy doesn’t really exist in gem song._

While the other Diamonds had been focused on reuniting the empire and fixing the systematic discrimination, they were planning on leaving the rem-emergence into universal politics until Steven was able to act as a mediator during the various meetings and negotiations. As a society, Gems we’re doing better than they had ever been, but they still weren’t ready. 

No matter how hard the gems had tried to silence whispers of any changes in their society, word had spread throughout the universe. 

Those in the universe had heard of weakness in the previously untouchable entities known as gems and they wanted _justice._

The Bliszabazis had been a barely developed species, having only just discovered intergalactic space travel, when Yellow Diamond had discovered their planet filled with rich minerals that Homeworld had desperately needed. Of course, the Bliszabazis had fought, _they always fought,_ but Homeworld was greater than them in all matters of war. Their people had fled Bliss in a mass exodus and ended up on Lumpiati, who held a place in a Galactic Alliance with 274 planets. 

The Diamonds had called for a peace summit and after trying to negotiate themselves and getting nowhere, Steven Universe had been brought back into the fray.

Connie, of course as Steven's First Knight and Right Hand ~~really his fist~~ , was invited to come along with him, _not to mention that Connie probably would have overthrown the Diamonds if they tried to make Steven do this without her being there._

Connie and Steven had arrived at the summit only three days ago and Steven hadn’t had a moment to himself since their arrival. They had both had to go through a briefing on the political intricacies that were required for this summit. That only took two days. Today was the first day they had been a part of the actual summit. Gems and Bliszabazis alike questioned why he hadn’t been there before and why he deigned to show up now, and there was no way that any earthbound gem or Beach City resident would tell anyone what happened.

This was the first time that Steven had really left earth since his breakdown, and Connie wasn’t feeling very confident about how this would turn out. _Though,_ she thought to herself, _that’s more due to the fact that Something is most likely going to happen rather than Steven not being able to handle it._ This particular meeting had been dragging on for hours and Connie decided that if there wasn’t any progress made in the next twenty minutes she would ask for a short recess. 

“Your Excellency, please.” Steven stood up from the crowd of Gem representatives. “We do not deny the fact that gems have deeply hurt your people in the past and we seek to ease that hurt now.” The main Bliszabazis representative blinked their five eyes and sat down. “Thank you, now while we recognize this issue we have no idea what we can currently do to make this right. Our citizens are currently trying to cope with the massive changes that are being made to our society. I, personally, hope to extend a gesture of peace and goodwill, to show that we have grown from the people that we previously were, but I am unfamiliar with your culture and how exactly you were affected by this. Perhaps we could spend the remainder of this session learning about each other’s cultures?”

Connie smiled to herself, muttering under her breath, “And there he goes.”

The Bliszabazis’ counsel conferred quietly among themselves before reaching a decision, “We find your offer to be reasonable. The summit shall continue tomorrow an hour after the first meal.” A sea of agreements arose, and the session concluded. 

Connie made her way down towards Steven and bumped her arm against his, “Good job,” she whispers to him.

“Thanks,” he smiled, “Please tell me you have some food.”

She snorted before pulling two granola bars out of her satchel. Tossing one to Steven, the two teens tore into the tasty treats.

“Oh thank the stars,” Steven said with his mouth full. “I didn’t get to have breakfast cause some gems required my advice on their strategy,” he chews angrily, “which of course dIDN’T EVEN WORK BUT _WHATEVER_.” 

Patting him on the shoulder, Connie remarked “I was ready to punch someone three minutes in so you’re doing a lot better than me.”

Steven snorted, and choked on his granola bar. Connie handed him one of their water bottles and waited while Steven tried to catch his breath. “Oh fuck,” Connie grabbed the water bottle from Steven and handed him a small towel, “The representatives are coming over.”

The two tried to make themselves look slightly more presentable, shoving the remains of the granola bars back into Connie’s backpack. Steven brushed the crumbs off of his suit before greeting the group. 

“Greetings Pink Diamond.” The group stated in unison.

Nodding his head, Steven responded in kind, hiding a small flinch from his formal title. Connie hid her flinch badly, but luckily the crowd was more focused on Steven.

“Do you still wish to learn about our culture?” Their Excellency questioned.

“As long as my companion is able to join us!” Steven replied, gesturing to her and breathing out slowly in a faux calm manner, though Connie knew that he was just trying to hide a yawn. _Well, that makes two of us_ , she thought trying to stifle a yawn herself. She added on “And perhaps we could sample some of your culture’s cuisine while we begin our conversation?”

The representatives shared a glance before agreeing to the idea. The group left the Domus, where the summit had been taking place and walked towards a small outdoor area where various representatives and other gems were gathered in conversation under the planet’s lilac sky.

 _Lumpiati is a pretty gorgeous planet, the last place I’ve seen this beautiful was probably the biodome in the Zooman’s Cruise Ship_. _Though that was probably to discourage any rebellion or violence from newcomers._ Connie quietly pondered, following behind Steven, slightly to his left while he discussed topics with the Bliszabazis. 

Lumpiati was the base of the Galactic Alliance as the Domus was where the Alliance’s first peace summit took place, the first recorded one in this galaxy. Because of this, the Domus was where every Peace Summit hosted by the Galactic Alliance had taken place for 964 years, aside from one year where it took place somewhere else as Lumpiati was ironically in the midst of a civil war. 

This specific courtyard was where the Lumpias and Poditears had their first meal together, and while a fight had broken out over a mispronunciation where a Lumpia accidentally insulted a Poditear when they had been trying to ask for a slice of dessert. _Ah yes, classic intercultural mishaps._

Connie was brought out of her musings when Steven pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. She took the offered seat beside him and attempted to engage in conversation with those around her as she hadn’t been doing much to keep the peace aside from making sure that Steven actually ate something in his stress and anxiety over the summit.

She was in the midst of a discussion about the Bliszabazis educational system when a scream erupted from the edge of the courtyard. Connie startled and moved to get up from the table when she made eye contact with the leader of the Bliszabazis. They were still _smiling_. Connie froze, Steven doing the same once he realized what she had.

As subtly as she could, Connie forced herself to start reaching inside her backpack and began to search for the whistle she had been training Lion to respond to. Trying to drag the leader’s attention away from Steven, she began to talk. “So you were purposefully being frustrating during the meetings to meet with us outside of the Domus?” 

“Obviously,” the leader replied, with that infuriating grin still painted across their face.

“Obviously,” Connie rolled her eyes, still searching for the whistle. Kicking Steven’s foot, she jerked her eyes from his to the leader. He took the hint.

“Why exactly this,” Steven wondered, “I mean, you could have disposed of the gem representatives before the conference even started if you wanted, but instead you waited for me.”

The leader laughed bitterly, “You see you would know if you understood anything about our culture. The day that your gem army broke the capital walls you destroyed our people’s hope. Your army murdered our queen’s youngest daughter. She was captured and then executed in front of what remained of the palace. Her final scream echoed throughout the entire city, and after that your people won. Our world was destroyed and our people _dead._ We were forced to find a new one. We traveled towards Lumpiati as we had heard whispers of their peace and kindness. Instead, We arrived in the midst of their civil war and lost the majority of what remained of our people.”

Connie’s heart sank.

“We have no hope to repopulate. There aren’t enough of us left for that.” The leader once again made eye contact with Connie. She froze. “So when we heard that the gem empire was alive and well and enjoying a new era of peace and wealth, _and all because of ‘their queens’ youngest daughter’, well that’s just a sign from the Eternals themselves to take justice.”_

Connie’s fingers brushed Lion’s whistle and she yanked it out of her backpack screaming, “NOW STEVEN!” She blew the whistle and Steven immediately summoned a bubble around the two of them, just in time to block the multitude of weapons that hit the bubble. 

Immediately dropping her backpack, Connie pulled out her sword and handed it to Steven. “Next time, you're wearing the dress, okay? I don’t care if YP designed it so that it would have slits in the sides. I’m sick of having to wear dresses whenever we have an event that turns violent.” She grumbled, still digging through her back before letting out a small cheer as she found her bracelets. 

Steven laughed and agreed easily, “We really just have bad luck, don't we? I guess that’s what comes with a _magical destiny_.” He teased with a small grin. 

Connie smiled back at him, clicking on the bracelets, Crystal Gem designed _of course_ , that Bismuth had gifted her with after they all watched _Wonder Woman_ together. She gladly took back her sword and placed it in its scabbard. The two waited.

Moments after the two had finished prepping for their escape, a roaring pink lion appeared in the courtyard, caught behind the battle between the Gems and Bliszabazis. _Good boy_ , Connie thought, so grateful that her mom had signed her up for that obedience class when she was seven even though they never had a dog.

“Roll?”

“Roll.”

The two teenagers put their hands on the side of the giant pink hamster-esc ball and rolled across the battlefield atop their fallen enemies. Steven’s bubble held and the two were unaffected by any weaponry thrown their way. Connie pulled her sword out of its scabbard and tapped Steven’s shoulder. He immediately released the bubble, both of them suddenly joining the fray. Summoning his shield and Connie raising her sword, the two continued towards Lion, Steven bubbling any fallen gems. 

While Gems as a species were more durable and warlike than the Bliszabazis, there were very few gem warriors present. The majority of the Gems were Zircons and others who would have been able to negotiate a peace. The only quartzes present were the few hired as bodyguards to the representatives, which weren’t many. The Bliszabazis also had the element of surprise and they had been planning for this ambush so, really it could be anyone’s game. Steven and Connie’s unspoken plan was to warp home and have the Diamonds send reinforcements as it was clear that the main target of the attack was Steven. Hopefully, the crystal gems would realize that something was wrong given the number of gems that were appearing in the temple unannounced. Either way, Connie’s goal was not to beat the Bliszabazis but to escape with herself and Steven intact, _Steven, of course, being the priority._

Weaving their way through the plaza, Connie’s dress got caught on fire after running into a group of Rubies by the fountain. She quickly disposed of the group they were battling and dipped her dress in the fountain to douse the flames. Steven maneuvered his way around an Amethyst and a Bliszabazis fighting, getting a portion of his sleeve cut off when he spotted Lion. He whistled as loud as he could and Lion came bounding over to them, knocking over a few Bliszabazis in the process. 

“Good boy!” Connie and Steven praised, each scratching his chin before pulling themselves onto Lion’s back. 

Just before they were about to leave, the Leader of the Bliszabazis appeared out of the fray, covered in dirt and what Connie assumed was Bliszabazis blood. “You will not escape the justice of my people!” They shrieked, holding up a sort of unlabeled gun, covered in a shade of blue that was almost black.

“YOUR EXISTENCE WILL END PINK DIAMOND! _JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR KIND!_ ”

Lion roared and a portal formed, preparing to jump through the vortex. Connie saw the leader's gun fire and a dark ray come towards the two, seemingly mixing with the energy of Lion’s portal. 

The portal wavered and then seemingly collapsed in on itself, the darkened energy of the vortex dragging small pieces of debris inside.

Lion sunk his claws into the ground, trying to hold on. Finally, his grip faltered and the three Crystal Gems were sucked inside, off into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up posting this chapter cause I was really excited about it, but the USJ has a lot of moving parts and since that's where we're going next that itself might take awhile.
> 
> Also YP is Yellow Pearl and since the empire has disbanded she has taken up an interest in fashion, bringing her to designing formal wear for Steven and Connie.
> 
> All in all this fic was written for fun, so I could share this concept with people and internally scream while writing. If you have any criticism, I welcome it but I’m not super worried about it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this in the comments below! <3


	3. At Least They Have An Aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Everyone at the USJ: You ever have those days where you're like: “This might as well happen.”
> 
>   
> The USJ part 1

_ Transcript of Universe Steven and Maheswaran Connie by Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. Interrogation takes place in U.A. High School, Holding Room #2, at 4:17 pm, April 13th, 2XXX. _

**TN:** Please state your name and age for the record.

**US:** Steven Universe, age 17. 

_ The sound of a finger tapping anxiously against the interrogation table is heard in the recording. _

**MC:** Connie Maheswaran, age 16.

**TN:** Thank you. Now would you state the events leading up to your -  _ a brief pause -  _ unconsciousness?

**US:** The kids are okay right? I didn’t really get the chance to check. We woke up the nurse’s office after-

**TN:** I am currently not allowed to tell you anything. Now please answer the question.

**US:** _a long pause_ , Well, I don’t really know how to explain it.

**MC:** You probably wouldn’t believe us.

**TN:** Just to set the record straight then. We do have videos of the event but it is required to gain an account from all eye witnesses. Oh! I almost forgot -  _ the sound of papers being shuffled _ \- would you each state your Quirks and their functions for the record?

**US & MC: ** What’s a Quirk?

**TN:** Shit.

\----------

The USJ was under attack. 

Eraserhead dove into the fray to gain Thirteen and the students the necessary time to escape. Unfortunately, The students had been divided with only six of twenty students remaining in the entrance area, with only Thirteen to watch after them.

She internally cursed. Thirteen had tried to take on the warp villain previously, but two of the students had interfered leaving her unable to stop the villain from displacing fourteen of her students _. _

Forcing herself to relax, she began to plan. She reminded herself just what she had to work with here, something that she had much practice with as a rescue hero.  _ Yes _ , she thought to herself,  _ that just might work _ . “Class Rep?”

“Yes?” Iida replied from where he had been convening with the other students.

“I entrust this duty to you. Run to the school and tell them about what is happening here.” He stiffened. “The alarms are not sounding and our phones don’t have signal. The alarm system is based on infrared rays. Even though Eraserhead is erasing people’s Quirks left and right, they are still not working, which means they must have someone with an interference quirk who hid right when they arrived. It would be faster for you to run than for us to find that person.” She urged.

Iida protested fiercely, reluctant to leave his classmates to fight alone. “But it would be a disgrace as class president to leave everyone behind-”

Sato interrupted. “Go  _ emergency exit _ ! If you can get outside, there are alarms. That’s why these guys are only doing this inside, right?” Shifting into a fighting stance, Sato prepared to fight for their lives, the way that his fellow classmates were doing all across the building.

Sero quickly followed suit. “As long as you go outside, they won’t follow you! Blow away this fog with your legs!”

“Use your Quirk in order to save others!” 

Iida froze, Thirteen’s reminder silencing any protests he might have had.

Uraraka encouraged him. “I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria! I will!” She reassured at his disbelieving glance. Ashido nodded encouragingly in the background. “Please, Class Rep!”

Iida looked around him and realized that all of his classmates were preparing to make a way out for him. Steadying himself, Iida activated his Quirk. 

“Even if you have no other choice, are you really idiots who talk about their plans in front of their enemy?” Reminding the group of the danger they were facing, the warp villain reached out, attempting to scatter those who he had previously missed.

“We did it because it doesn’t matter if we’re found out,” Thirteen confidently replied. She flipped open the tip of her finger’s suit, releasing her Quirk. “BLACK HOLE!” Her quirk began to consume the warp villain’s mist, giving Iida the chance required to find help at the school.

_ Unfortunately the world doesn’t function by the rules that govern childhood bedtime stories and blockbuster movies. The heroes do not win so easily.  _

“Black hole,” the villain remarked, still trapped in the confines of Thirteen’s Quirk. “Which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust. I see. That is an astounding Quirk.” He admitted freely. “However, Thirteen, you are a hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal hero.” He opened a warp gate beside Thirteen, intent on using her own Quirk against her, ripping her to shreds. 

_ But sometimes, I guess the world does work like a fairytale. _

Yet, when Thirteen’s quirk began to show signs of breaking under the pressure of her own quirk, something strange happened. Black Hole and Warp Gate  _ fused _ , forming a blue portal between the two mystified creators. 

Three figures abruptly emerged from the portal before it just as quickly vanished. Thirteen and the warp villain distanced themselves from each other, both entirely bewildered at what had just occurred. Thirteen forced the students to back up as well, the parties distancing themselves from the three beings that had just emerged from the strange portal.

“ _ Steven _ ?” One of the two moaned, forcing themselves up, they cried out in pain. “ _ Ugh it feels like there’s cotton in my brain _ .  _ Lion what happened _ ?  _ Where are we _ ?” The figure dragged themselves out of the pile, appearing to be a young woman in an elegant pink dress that had clearly seen some kind of combat. Sitting up straight, she shifted over and gently shook the boy beside her, who was dressed in a suit that complimented her own, only with multicolored diamonds trailing down his shoulder sleeve. 

“Connie,  _ no _ .” He groaned trying to burrow into the abdomen of what appeared to be a  _ pink _ lion. 

_ Well at least they have an aesthetic going for them _ , she thought to herself, barely able to process what the hell was going on. The two people tried to help each other stand, legs visibly shaking before they passed out again. 

Forcing herself to focus, She looked over at the warp villain who fortunately seemed as bewildered as her,  _ Which means that they probably aren’t reinforcements for the villains, _ a huge relief in all honesty. She didn’t think she was prepared to fight children who were in such close age to her students, and she certainly didn’t think that her  _ students _ were prepared to do such a thing. Nudging Sero, she motioned for him to distract the villain. 

Sero nodded and shot his Quirk towards the villain, both Uraraka and Shoji following suit. While those three worked towards distracting the villain, Sato ran towards the collapsed trio of strangers. 

Thirteen began to urge Iida to run while Kurogiri was distracted. Trying to motion Iida towards the door, Thirteen froze, feeling the cracks on her suit widen. She cursed, realizing the damage done to her suit was too severe for her to move but luckily still enough to keep her Quirk stable.

All three of the teenagers having heard her suit crack, came rushing back over in a blur of concern. 

“I’m fine.” She reassured them. “The damage to my suit is superficial enough that I’m in no current danger, but I am unable to activate my Quirk as that would mean causing strain to my suit and likely causing it to tear apart.”

Ashido approached the strangers cautiously, still not entirely certain that they weren’t villains. 

She froze when she saw the  _ Pink Fucking Lion _ shift, her breath caught in her throat, but then the Lion opened its eyes. “ _ Awwwwwwww _ ,” she cried out, rushing over to the starry eyed creature and scratching at his exposed belly,  _ hey she’s never had that much self control okay?  _ Luckily, the Pink fuzball simply purred and butted her hand with his head. “You are  _ precious _ , she whispered, unwilling to see if a loud noise would scare him away. 

She decided it was worth it, “ _ Sato _ ,” she shouted as quietly as possible, making a jerking motion with her head, “ _ Come here _ !”

Sato looked over from where he had been motioning for Iida to run and get help with Thirteen’s aid, and his jaw dropped. His voice almost squeaking, he asked, absolutely terrified. “Mina, are you  _ petting _ the lion? The lion that could attack you at any moment?”

“Sato, look at him,” Mina motioned to his face, specifically his heart shaped nose, which he quietly admitted to himself was pretty adorable. She continued, “How could something with that face ever attack me? Besides, we match!” Apparently on its best possible behavior, the lion licked her cheek. She giggled. 

Sato softened. “It does look a lot like you,” he murmured softly. Walking up to the lion, the two made eye context. 

It blinked.

He melted.

“ _ His fur is so soft _ ,” Sato stroked the lion’s mane, in awe of the cotton candy-like fur. The two were so focused on petting the lion that they didn’t even notice Iida finally running off to get help or that the two people who had arrived with the lion had once again gained consciousness.

“Steven,” the woman whispered, “does that girl bear a strange resemblance to Lion or is it just me?” 

Steven rubbed at his eyes, and rolled over, face down on the floor. “It’s not just you.”

“Huh.”

A soft moan could be heard. 

“Steven?”

“ _ Connie, why is the world wrong _ ?” He whispered, protecting his head, pushing his hands to his ears. 

She turned towards him, ignoring the two teenagers staring at them like deers frozen in the headlights. Her face contorting in concern she inched herself closer to him, “Why is the world  _ what _ ?”

He groaned, “You know, when we- _ stars my head hurts _ .” He lifted his head off of the ground, focusing on a particularly interesting pebble, “Stevonnie?” He clarified, unable to put the effort into explaining anything else. Connie nodded, with a grateful nod he continued. “And the world has like this  _ song _ to it? That’s the tune of everything. It’s the same song-it’s the same  _ everywhere _ , not just on Earth. Though it tends to have a difference in key and rhythm from planet to planet. The melody is the same, no matter  _ what _ .” His eyes squinting in the light, he faced Connie, something pulsing behind his eyes. “It’s  _ wrong _ .” He whispered, “Like the entire universe is out of tune.”

Connie's jaw clenched. Cursing softly, she asked him, gently pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Are you gonna be okay?” 

“I dunno.” He mumbled, trying to force his eyes to focus on her face. “Do you know where we are?”

She turned around, spinning towards the two teenagers who were staring at them, “Hi,” smiling awkwardly at them, “Could you tell me where we are exactly?”

“Um, you’re at UA?” The pink girl answered, with a hesitant tone. 

“UA?”

She blinked, “I-it’s the top hero school in Japan?” 

“ _ Hero _ \- maybe it’s just translating wrong.” Connie muttered, fiddling with the translator around her ear, twisting the pink diamond themed ear cuff.

Tilting his head to the side, Steven sighed, “No, she definitely said hero.”

“Well maybe she means like firefighter or police academy.” Desperately, she turned towards the teenagers. They shook their heads. “... _ shit _ .” Shutting her eyes closed, Connie tucked her head between her knees, forcing herself to take deep breaths. 

The two students looked at each other, concerned. “Miss?” The boy hesitantly spoke, deciding to be the one to ask. “Are you okay?” 

“No.” Laughing with a sharp edge to it, she stated, “No I don’t think I’m okay-. I’m sorry what’s your name, I haven’t asked. 

“My name is Sato Rikido.” The boy said, gesturing towards the girl beside him, “And this is Ashido Mina.” 

“Connie Maheshwaren.” Connie replied shortly, jerking a thumb next to her, she motioned to the boy laying on the ground beside her. “Steven Universe.”

“Well, our teachers should be here soon enough, but you should stay here with us.” At Connie’s questioning look, Ashido elaborated. “Villains have invaded the USJ.”

Connie turned to Sato. “This is the USJ, isn’t it.” 

He nodded. 

Connie buried her face in her hands. Giving off a short growl of frustration, she jumped to her feet. “Okay. Lion,” the beast turned to her. “My sword?”

Sato blinked. “Your  _ what _ ?” He asked in disbelief.

He almost fainted when the lion knelt and she pulled an _actual_ _sword_ out of the lion's mane. He suddenly felt his knees grow weak. 

_ You know what, this might as well happen _ , Sato thought to himself, holding onto Ashido’s arm so he didn’t just pass out cause his hand had  _ just been on that lion’s mane _ . 

He turned to Ashido, his expression desperate, “ _ Please tell me your hair can’t do that _ .”

She stared at the seemingly magical pink lion with awe, “God I wish.”

Connie, after strapping her sword to her back, turned towards Steven and knelt down beside him. Tapping his forehead, she asked, “Hey, are you gonna be okay?” She paused, “I can probably handle this by myself, since I imagine that their teacher is probably down there fighting where the mass of unconscious bodies is?” She turned with a questioning brow to Ashido and Sato. both of them nodded. 

Sitting up, Steven’s face portrayed his pain very clearly. He got up, only by grabbing onto Connie’s arm to stabilize himself. “I think I’d just be a liability right now.” He sighed and scratched behind Lion’s ear, who purred in response, “I don’t think Lion would be able to back you up either, since whatever he just did really wore him out too. Plus,” Steven smiled wryly, “I don’t think Stevonnie would be of much help either.”

Nodding solemnly, Connie agreed. “Yeah, They’d probably have to deal with the same thing as you right now.” She stood up and held a hand out in front of Steven’s face. “Good luck kiss?”

He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, sparkles coming into existence from where his lips made contact and any injuries from their previous battle and travel, “Good luck strawberry.”

She gave a fleeting smile before running into the fray below.  ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I realized like half way through this chapter that the USJ would take more than just one chapter. I'm hoping it will only be two parts but it could be three.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. He’s a Magic Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches! They will not be the last.
> 
> USJ part 2 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! School started back up which meant job training and getting used to new classes. Also I was trying to figure out how on earth I was going to split these chapters up.
> 
> On the bright side the next chapter is almost done so this shouldn’t be an issue for a while.
> 
> Yes there is a subtle Most Popular Girls In School reference in here. No I do not regret it.
> 
> Also we have a discord! https://discord.gg/RDPPAku. Feel free to join!

Three students trudged through the water of the Shipwreck Zone, a sea of villains left in their wake cursing at their backs. 

“I had a bowel movement this morning, so those things'll stick all day.” said Mineta, who was currently being dragged by Tsuyu so that he did not drown.

Midoriya looked back towards the villains, all bound together by Mineta’s quirk. His jaw trembled and he began to mutter anxiously. “We were lucky that was all of them. I took a huge gamble. Normally, they would've kept some people underwater in reserve. I was trying to keep my composure, but I couldn't stay calm. This is dangerous. I have to be more careful-”

“Midoriya, stop that. It's scary.” Tsuyu interrupted him, jolting him out of his depressing spiral. Izuku turned towards her as Tsuyu let go of Mineta, having reached a place where he could safely stand. “Rather than reflecting back, shouldn't you think about what to do next?” she bluntly commented.

“Y-You're right,” Midoriya winced again, all the more conscious of his broken fingers, twinging as he lifted his hand to inspect the damage.

“Are you all right?”

“Y-Yeah.” he smiled to hide his pain, although it looked more like a grimace and decided to change the subject. “Anyway, we should make getting help our top priority. It would be best to follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head toward the exit.”

“That's true. Mr. Aizawa has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza.” Tsuyu agreed, still considering Midoriya’s poorly hidden wince.

‘ _But there are too many villains_.’ he thought to himself, thinking back to when Aizawa first ran into the mass of villains. ‘ _Of course, Mr. Aizawa is trying to suppress them_ …’

“...but I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us.” he finished his thought out loud, Tsuyu and Mineta turning towards Izuku in shock.

Mineta gasped, his face visibly twisting in fear even with his mask, “Wait, Midoriya, don't tell me you…”

When Midoriya didn’t say anything to deny his idea he continued, “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“I'm not thinking of doing anything that'll get in his way.” Midoriya reassured with wide eyes, defending his idea, “But if we can just find an opening and lessen Mr. Aizawa's load, even a little…”

Reluctantly, the two gave in and, moving together, the three made their way towards the main plaza. Mineta cringing whenever a scream echoed throughout the building.

“Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, okay?” Mineta reminded, voice trembling and far too aware of the dangers of their current situation.

“Ribbit.” Tsuyu nervously agreed.

“I know.” he said somewhat absentmindedly, “We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous.”

When they arrived at the edge of the water, it became clear that their teacher seemed to be handling the situation. Throughout the plaza unconscious villains were laying on the ground, battered and bruised in Eraserhead’s defense of his students. Only a few villains remained standing, leaving the students with a hopeful feeling that everything would be okay in the end.

Knocking out another villain, Aizawa Shouta noticed a disturbing man with hair so white it seemed blue sprinting towards him. He leapt off of the unconscious criminal and shot out his capture weapon towards the unsettling individual, who seemed to be muttering something underneath his breath that Eraserhead was unable to hear.

The two men sprinted towards each other, the villain grabbed hold of an end of the capture weapon and reached out towards Aizawa before receiving a swift punch to the gut. The soaked students gasps went unheard by the fight’s occupants.

The villain recovered quickly and firmly took hold of his target’s elbow. Eraserhead gasped in pain, realizing that he was out of time.

Smile almost unnoticeable, the man spoke in a hushed tone, his hand-covered face leaning in closely to the underground hero. “It's hard to see because you keep moving around, but there's an instant when your hair falls.” His captive tensed, his burning red eyes widening in panic.

The villain’s quirk quickly showed itself, the cloth under his grip fraying and tearing, “That's when you've finished an action. And the space in between has gotten shorter and shorter.” The cloth had now fully disappeared, leaving Aizawa’s very skin and muscles vulnerable to this brutal assault.

The students’ stifled gasps fortunately were drowned out by his groans of pain.

“ _Don't push yourself_ , _Eraserhead._ ”

Skin flaking away, the hero’s muscles were being eaten at by this gruesome quirk. Pieces of skin fell down as if they were made of paper, revealing the muscles and tendons underneath.

Desperate, he shoved away his captor and fell back into the swarm of villains who had regained consciousness in the moments where he was being attacked. ‘ _My elbow's crumbling_!’, he thought to himself, defending against the grip of his enemies while holding his injured arm.

“That Quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it?” remarked the supposed leader, dragging himself up from where Aizawa had disposed of him. “Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right?”

Eraserhead panted, surrounded by henchmen, and mindful of the fact that he did not have many options left. His quirk activated, he scanned his surroundings for any possible attacks or actions that he could take. 

The villain continued. “Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?”

Aizawa blinked. His hair began to fall and one of the villains surrounding him attacked. Wrapping him in his capture weapon, Aizawa used him to deflect a different assault from his enemies, resulting in Aizawa standing once again around their fallen bodies.

He turned to face the leader once more, fully aware of the danger he posed. 

“You're so cool! You're so _cool_...” he exclaimed, impressed but far too relaxed given that Eraserhead had just disposed of what remained of his forces. Aizawa narrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“By the way, hero…”

Eraserhead turned away from him to the source of the heavy breathing coming from beside him. His heart dropped as he laid his weary eyes on a monster. The figure looked to be a foot taller than the hero with dark blue skin and red scars placed unsettlingly over his broad form. His face was by far more horrifying, with the teeth of a predator and lips that vaguely resembled a bird’s beak with eerie, unblinking eyes bulging out of its exposed brain.

“I'm not the last boss.”

In an instant, the monster raised his bulking arm and assaulted the exhausted teacher. Roughly grabbing onto the pro hero, it repeatedly bashed him against the floor of the USJ. Aizawa was left broken and bleeding in the hands of the villain’s unnatural ace in the hole. Weekly struggling to get free, Aizawa cried out in pain as the monster’s grip tightened. 

“I’ll tell you, Eraserhead.” The leader’s eyes narrowed gleefully, eager to share his plan, “He’s the anti-Symbol of Peace, the bioengineered ‘Nomu’.”

His goggles discarded on the floor, He screamed in pain as the Nomu crushed his already injured arm in its grasp, blood seeping out of his wounds as he lay defenseless on the floor.

“You can erase Quirks. That’s wonderful, but it’s nothing impressive.” The villain stared unflinchingly at the brutal scene his minion had created. “In the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be quirkless.”

Furiously Eraserhead tried to negate the Nomu’s quirk but swiftly found himself being slammed into the floor, cracks appearing where the beast had placed pressure, showing the monster’s true strength. His hand dropped to the floor, too focused on his body’s pain to try anything. _‘It’s like he’s breaking a twig. I’m sure I erased his quirk. That means he is just that strong_.’ Aizawa worried to himself, the monster grabbing onto his head, ‘ _He’s as strong as All Might._ ’ The Nomu brutally slammed his head into the floor.

In the waters beside the front plaza, the three students witnessed this brutal show of strength.

“Midoriya, I can’t take it anymore,” Mineta whispered, covering his mouth with trembling hands. “I’m sure you must be having second thoughts, right?”

“Ribbit,” Tsuyu silently asking the same thing.

Midoriya only stood still, frozen in horror with what was being done to their teacher.

Out of the blue, the mist villain appeared once more beside the attack’s leader. “Tomura Shigaraki.” He called out.

“Kurogiri,” Shigaraki responded, “Did you kill Thirteen?”

“I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away.” Reported Kurogiri. He hesitated before adding on, “There seemed to be two other children who appeared out of nowhere with an animal companion. I imagine that they’re some upper-year students who were asked to assist with the lesson and arrived late. While they seem to be heroes in training, I didn’t recognize them as the interns of any local heroes.”

Shigaraki turned to face him, stunned at what Kurogiri had just told him. “Huh?”

“Kurogiri, you…” he scratched his neck in agitation and began to breathe heavily, shaking in rage. “If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces.” He froze, ignoring the mark he had left on his neck.

“We can't win against dozens of pros. It's game over.” He decided. “Man, it's game over this time. Let's go home.”

Mineta gasped and, with tears in his eyes, whispered excitedly, “They're going home? Did he say they're going home?”

“That's what I heard.” the girl cautiously answered.

He began to cry tears of joy and grabbed onto Tsuyu. “All right! We're saved!” His hand gripping at her chest.

“Yes, but…” she froze and began to blush fiercely.

A second later, Mineta’s screams were muffled by Tsuyu holding his head underwater. “I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya.” She commented.

He nodded. “Yeah. For them to simply retreat after doing all this…” his concern blatantly displayed along his face with questions racing in his mind, _‘Don't they want to kill All Might_? _If they leave like this_ , _U.A. will just beef up their security_. " _Game over_ "? _What's going on_ ? _What are those guys planning_?’

They saw Shigiraki’s head turn their way and froze, “Oh, yeah.” Shigaraki said nonchalantly, with one eye looking straight at them, “Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!” 

He rushed towards them and aimed his outstretched hand at Tsuyu’s head. Midoriya’s mind filled with horrifying visions of what exactly would happen to Tsuyu, but nothing happened.

Shigiraki muttered, “Damn it,” ignoring the sheer terror in Tsuyu’s eyes and turned back towards the plaza. “You really are cool, Eraserhead.” 

The Nomu lifted the hand holding his captive’s head once more, preparing to slam it into the ground. 

  
  
  


_SLICE_

  
  
  


A pink sword appeared, tearing through the thick muscle of the Nomu’s arm, the arm which had previously slowly been crushing Aizawa’s skull. It’s grip loosened, the arm dropping on the floor of the facility as the Nomu staggered back in surprise. 

Eraserhead collapsed to the floor, blood still seeping from his semi-conscious body. A dark-toned woman stood in front of him, with a tattered pink formal gown and shining bracelets decorating her forearms. This absolute stranger stood ready to defend their teacher with her life. 

“So,” she began shifting her weight to the side in a show of confidence, “I imagine you’re the villains, given the fact that you appear to be wearing actual human hands. Poor fashion choice by the way.”

Shigaraki blinked in surprise, slowly moving away from the students, “Who the fuck are you?”

She snorted, raising an eyebrow at the villain, “Who the fuck are you?”

Throwing his hands up in frustration, he shouted. “I asked you first!”

She made a soft noise of disagreement and shrugged, “I kinda asked you first actually, but I’ll let that slide.” 

Shigaraki once more began to scratch at his neck, “Kurogiri, who is she?”

“She is one of the upper-year students I mentioned who showed up late to the lesson.” Kurogiri explained, “The arrival of this young lady and her companions distracted me and allowed one of the students to escape in the confusion.”

“All Might’s not even here yet and the plan has already fallen to pieces.”

In the background, the Nomu could be seen with his arm slowly regrowing. Connie, catching sight of this, muttered. “Well, that’s absolutely horrifying.” She blinked, “Wait, what is that? I-is it like a golem?” She was about to ask something else before she noticed the barely conscious figure at her feet. Swearing under her breath, she whistled sharply and hoped that Steven would come along with Lion to her aid.

Luckily, before the monstrous figure had fully regrown its arm, Steven and Lion appeared, bounding out from the rubble by the stairway to the facility’s entrance. Jumping off of Lion, Steven hurriedly placed his hair behind a pale pink headband and assessed the situation. “What _is_ that?” Steven wondered aloud in morbid curiosity. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s some sort of golem,” Connie remarked quietly, fixing her gaze on the creature. “Would you mind healing the teacher and getting those kids out of the way while I fend off the monster? I think the other villains will probably wait until they absolutely have to do something before they act so it should be fine.” 

Steven nodded and carefully took the unconscious man into his arms and, ignoring the disturbed looking man running towards him, jumped over him and landed gently beside the river. Gesturing for the three students to come with him, Connie engaged with the monstrous figure behind the retreating group of children, with Lion as her backup. 

Silent but terribly confused, the three students followed behind Steven and only began to speak when Steven stopped at the staircase leading towards the main entrance. Ducking behind a relatively large boulder by the steps, most likely left by one of the unconscious villains in the plaza, Steven set down the man and tried to answer the students’ questions.

“I’m sorry,” he says, trying to hide his headache behind a brilliant smile. “Could I get your names before we talk about what’s going on?”

Three disbelieving stares met his pained smile.

“Of course not,” he mumbled. Reaching up to knead at his temple, he sighed. “Okay. First off, I have the ability to heal people but I have no idea what exactly will happen if I use it right now because it tends to feed off of my mental state; however, my stress levels are rising every second and my headache only seems to be getting worse. Still, I would like to see if I can heal your teacher.” 

“Why are you asking us?” Tsuyu bluntly questioned the stranger. 

His smile softened, “Because I don’t want any of you to panic beyond our current situation. I probably wouldn’t be offering this if his injuries were less severe. Also,” he added absentmindedly, “Most teenagers would rightfully freak out if an absolute stranger kissed their unconscious teacher.”

She blinked and slowly began to nod. Mineta, terrified by everything he witnessed, had ignored the entire conversation. Midoriya, on the other hand, had thankfully been paying attention and after glancing at Tsuyu gave his assent.

Steven figured that was probably the best he was going to get. 

Leaning down, he gently kissed the man’s hand. The children watched as their teacher’s injuries began to mend, beyond what even Recovery Girl was capable of doing. Smaller injuries shining in a soft light before mending. The elbow that was viciously destroyed by Shigiraki began to knit back together, the newly repaired skin showing no sign of damage. The damaged skull seemingly piecing the bones back together, the crushed fragments being fixed together in a misted pink glow.

Their teacher’s eyes shot open, almost colliding with the healer. Aizawa’s quirk instantly activativing in the face of an unknown entity, he dove at the intruder.

“SENSEI _STOP_!” Midoriya yelled, rushing to pull their teacher off of Steven. Tsuyu and Mineta stayed still, wide-eyed at the miracle they just witnessed, something beyond what even Recovery Girl was capable of. 

They all froze, however, when Steven summoned a pink barrier separating himself from Aizawa.

_‘What on earth?_ ’ Midoriya thought, utterly fascinated by the man who seemed to defy everything he knew about quirks - _and he knew a lot about quirks_.

Aizawa paused when it became clear that his quirk wasn’t affecting the bubble. Looking at the stranger for what seemed to be the first time, he asked. “Who are you?” 

The man paused and grinned sheepishly, “The answer to that question would take way too long to answer, longer than the time we have right now. Connie and Lion are already exhausted from our previous escape. Plus, given your state when I healed you, I don’t know if she can defeat that golem on her own.” He blinked, “Well at least not while fending off those other two.”

Aizawa blinked, absorbing this information while taking another long look at this stranger. He gazed at the elegant but foreign fit of his clothes despite the fact that they were clearly singed and torn in various places. Glancing back at his students, he saw that they weren’t afraid of this man, despite clearly being astonished at his power. 

Turning back to the intruder, Aizawa was about to respond when he realized just how young he was. It was clear in the baby fat still resting on his cheeks, the hair uncared for in a way that spoke beyond the damage done to his clothes, and the fearful uncertainty he tried to hide in the face of this unsympathetic adult. 

‘ _Goddamn it_ ,’ Shota thought to himself, staring in the face of someone barely older than the students he was currently teaching. 

The boy stared in confusion when Aizawa stopped using his quirk. 

“What’s your name?” Aizawa asked softly, wordlessly apologizing for his original hostility towards the teenager.

“Steven.” He answered. Looking Aizawa over in hesitation, Steven seemingly came to a decision. He stood up, the pink bubble unfurling around him and offered a hand to the man he had healed only moments ago. 

Aizawa took it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is going to be interesting. 
> 
> So yes. Connie and Steven are UA’s newest TAs. No this is not a Steven’s powers are a quirk fic, Gems and Quirks are separate entities.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Updates will be semi-frequent as these two fandoms are something that I am passionate about and have people to talk to that push me towards finishing. Still, I’m not great with keeping myself in check so there might be breaks. If I’m gonna have a hiatus, I will most likely post a chapter beforehand that has that notification at the bottom.


End file.
